1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel capable of minimizing an influence due to static electricity applied from the outside, and a display device with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a user's instruction by selecting instruction contents displayed on a screen of an image display device, or the like, with a human hand or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on a front surface of the image display device to convert a contact position directly contacted by the human hand or the object into an electric signal. Therefore, the instruction contents selected at the contact position are recognized as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel may be substituted for a separate input device operated by being connected to the image display device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, application fields thereof have been gradually extended.
As a means for implementing the touch screen panel, a resistive type touch screen panel, a photosensitive type touch screen panel, a capacitive type touch screen panel, and the like, have been known. Among them, the capacitive type touch screen panel senses a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and other adjacent sensing patterns or a ground electrode, or the like, when a human hand or an object contacts the touch screen panel, thereby converting the contact position into an electric signal.
Generally, the touch screen panel is separately manufactured and is then attached to an outer surface of a display panel of an image display device such as a liquid display device or an organic light emitting display device. The touch screen panel further includes a window substrate provided on an upper surface thereof in order to improve strength of the device.
The touch screen panel having the structure according to the related art as described above may malfunction, or an inner circuit of the touch screen panel may be damaged, due to static electricity generated when it is being manufactured, transported, used, or the like. Particularly, it is likely that external static electricity will be introduced into the panel through the window substrate provided at the outermost side of the touch screen panel.